The present invention relates to a ventilating apparatus, and a method for controlling the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to a ventilating apparatus which includes a humidifying unit having an antibacterial function, and a method for controlling the same.
In general, the ventilating apparatus is a device for discharging polluted room air and drawing in outdoor fresh and clean air to a room. An air conditioner without a ventilating function cools or heats the room by cooling down or heating up the room air while circulating the room air. Though there are cases when a filter or the like is provided to the air conditioner, since a pollution level of the room increases slowly, and an air cleaning function of the filter or the like has a limitation, a room air ventilating process is required.
Therefore, even in a case the air conditioner is installed for circulating and cooling down or heating up the room air, there are many cases in which the ventilating apparatus is installed, additionally.
Moreover, in order to minimize heat loss in a process of exchanging the cooled/heated room air with outdoor air, a heat exchanger is provided to the ventilating apparatus for heat exchange between the air being drawn from an outside of the room and the air being discharged to an outside of the room to minimize the heat loss which is liable to take place in the ventilating process.
And, by providing a humidifying unit which provides the antibacterial function to the ventilating apparatus, draw-in air being supplied to the room may be humidified.
A humidifying member of the humidifying unit is used wet with water always. If the humidifying function is used intermittently, it is liable that microbes breed at the humidifying member resulting in decomposition of foreign matter having the microbes bred thereon. The breed of the microbes or the decomposition of the foreign matter is likely to pollute the draw-in air being supplied to the room, to produce offensive odor.